Computers and other electronic systems, for example, digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often have one or more memory devices to store information. Increasingly, memory devices are being reduced in size to achieve a higher density of storage capacity. However, correspondingly reduced bias voltages for operations such erasing and programming may result in decreased reliability.